


Pizza and The Office.

by luckybarnes



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bucky loves nats pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarnes/pseuds/luckybarnes
Summary: Natasha just wants to finish watching the office. But James on the otherhand, can’t keep his hands to himself.





	1. His turn

Bucky was comfortably lying down on the sofa, wearing a warm pair of sweatpants and one of Natasha’s favourite shirts, he had one arm streched over his face, eyes shut in an attempt to relax himself.  
Few minutes passed by and Natasha came through the apartment door equipped with a pizza box and two coke cans.  
“Finally” Bucky said as he rose from the sofa.  
“No no no” Natasha quickly said as she rushed to put him back into his laying position and placed the box onto the coffee table infront of them. She sat upright on his lap while he gazed into her beautiful viridescent eyes.  
“We’re going to finish watching the office” she said with a smile rising on her lips, placing her hand on his chest.  
“Alright, but don’t blame me if you start kissing me again and we never get to the end of the episode”  
“And that’s why i bought pizza”  
“What? you wouldn’t kiss me with pizza breath?”  
“James just shut it and get the show up”  
“Okay okay”

He said waving his arms in defence as he got up to find the Tv remote.

While James was scavenging around for the remote Natasha had already opened the pizza box and dug out slice, she sat with her back against the arm of the sofa.  
“Found it” picking up a slice from the box and making his way back to the sofa. As soon as he sat down Natasha moved her feet to the side, signalling him to lie down so she could put her feet ontop of his body.  
—  
The show went on and eventually became background noise as James eventually got bored of it and sprung onto Natasha and burried her face with kisses, the kisses started off small and short but then became much more long and passionate as Natasha bunched her hand in James’ hair.  
Taking a moment to breathe, James looked into Natalia’s eyes, faces pulled back only inches away.  
“You’re so beautiful”  
“Speak for yourself” She responded, earning a blush from him.  
Then their lips crashed into each others, hands not seperating from the others body. He pushed his hand under her blouse making his way up to her bra, playing around with her and just as he was about to unclasp her bra, she stopped him.  
“What?”  
“Pause the show i wanna get back to it”  
“Oh my god I can’t believe you”  
He got up to retrieve the remote from the table and paused the show.  
Instead of returning to the sofa, he picked Nat up and carried her to the bedroom; bridal style, with one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back.  
As soon as they made it to the bedroom he placed her gently on the bed, kissing her softly.  
“Your breath is all pizza-y”  
“Yeah yours is too but i’m not complaining”  
“Well i guess getting pizza didn’t really help us finish the episode”  
“Well, what can i say? i’m so irresistible you still wanna kiss me even with my bad pizza breath”  
He said then kissing her messily with a big grin painted on his face, his kisses soon enough left her face and trailed down to her neck, leaving loving marks on her neck. His hands worked at her blouse, quickly trying to unbutton her blouse. It didn’t take moments untill her shirt and bra were completely off and her upper half was left completely exposed to him. He began to knead carefully at her breasts then switched his hands for his mouth, licking her nipples in small circular motions. 

Natasha’s moans were like music to his ears, each sound adding to the throbbing ache building up in his pants.

It wasn’t long untill his kisses left her breasts to another more private place of hers.  

His hands attacked her leggings, viscously pulling them off leaving her with nothing but her soaking panties on. 

He left a few soft kisses on underwear, making her beg for him to give her more.

Pulling her underwear off in one quick movement his lips didn’t meet quite where she wanted them.

He was teasing her, kissing her on her inner thighs and not in the place she desired his mouth most.

”James please”

”Shhh doll, let me take care of you”

He said as he raised his head slowly from her thighs, looking right into her pained eyes.

He returned his head to her thighs, kisses quickly meeting her dripping wet cunt. 

“Yes James right there”

”Oh god”

His tongue was doing wonders for her, as he kissed along the sweet line of her labia, his hot breath making her feel more and more on the edge.

The warm ache she was feeling went from her stomach to the rest of her body as he circled his tongue against her clit. 

His tongue then pushed into her clit, groaning inside her, his voice vibrating across her velvet walls causing her to clutch onto the duvet covers and let out a loud moan.

A few licks later and James had added a finger into the mix, striking in and out of her pussy in a constant rhythm, then another finger and then a third finger.

”I- James”

”I’m gonna come”

“Come for me doll”

That was it, all it took for her to crumble. For the warm ache in her body to be cured, she felt lighting flashes through her body as she came. 

Leaving a white sticky mess at her entrance, James being the gentleman he is, licked her clean and then went up to join her in an embrace.

“That was amazing”

He kissed her head “Your pussy is the most delicious thing i’ve ever come across in all my 101 years on this earth”

She blushed leaning into his chest, then kneeing his crotch to find he was rock hard.

”Now, my turn to take care of you” she said with a devilish smile.


	2. Her turn.

“Talia, you don’t have to do this y’know”  
They were mirroring their earlier position, this time with Natasha inbetween Bucky’s thighs.  
His veiny cock stood up-right; right infront of Natasha’s face.   
Her tongue licked his cock slowly, from bottom of his balls and all the way up to the head.  
“I know, but I want to James”  
Her eyes never leaving his. He muttered a faint Okay, his breathing had become jagged from Natasha’s previous action.   
“Now make yourself comfortable, maybe hold onto the headboard and don’t make too much noise we don’t want any more complaints do we?”  
She smirked, half expecting him to answer but she knew his mind was elsewhere. Bucky edged back, gripped the headboard with one hand and the other gripping at the duvet covers.  
Natasha moved forward to meet his wanting cock. Rubbing it a few times before she slowly swallowed him whole, eyes always on him, watching his fervent face, every muscle in his body was aching for her touch.   
Closing her eyes, she bobbed her head down and then up and then down and then up again. Keeping this pattern going. Bucky moved his hand from the headboard and to the duvet cover for better ease, both hands now clutching hard at the covers, his eyes shut tight, melodic moans escaping his mouth.  
She loved seeing him like this, begging her to give him more. Her hands now moving to his balls, holding them while she hollowed her mouth, sending him to heaven.  
“M’ close Nat- What”  
She took her mouth off her dick and met his eyes in a heated gaze.  
“I want you to come in my mouth.”  
“God Talia- Alright”  
And with that she reattached her mouth to his cock, already wet with her saliva. Sucking hard, making him yelp, it only took a few long sucks before he quickly came cumming hard in her mouth, his come traveling fast down her throat.  
Slowly removing her mouth from his cock, she licked the remaining drops of semen from the head of his cock in a swirling motion, rapidly making him hard once again.  
Standing slowly, she lowered herself; positioning his heavy cock at her entrance. She took him, both of them giggling at how synchronised their moans were.  
“You’re so beautiful like this”  
His hands leaving the covers to meet her hips as she grind down on him. Her movements were too slow for his liking and Bucky was feeling a bit too needy. He pushed her underneath him in one quick movement and thrusted in her deep and hard causing her to scream.  
He fucked her at a much quicker pace earning moans from the both of them.  
“God yes”  
“Don’t stop James”  
“You feel so good  
“Right there- fuck”  
“So fucking tight for me baby”  
It wasn’t seconds till both of them reached their climax and came hard. Laying still in each other’s embrace, Bucky’s head tucked neatly next to Natasha’s neck. The two of them both huffing, as they had wore each other both out.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too. But next time let’s try and watch the tv show in peace, please”  
“Okay” he laughed into her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this at 3am so theres bound to be lots of spelling/grammar mistakes, please leave feedback in the comments!


End file.
